


For Glory

by andrastes_grace



Series: The Railroad [7]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, The Railroad (Fallout), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrastes_grace/pseuds/andrastes_grace
Summary: Yet Another 'Glory Doesn't Die' fic.





	For Glory

The scenes play together. Glory slumped against the wall, Sam just meters from Dez as she falls.

Dez has enough dead in her life. Enough dead _today_. She’ll remember the name and face of every agent who fell to the Brotherhood’s attack and _Glory can’t be one of them_.

 _I won’t let her be one of them_.

She sees -

(Glory’s shoulders shake -)

_sam’s face, blood and tears, and the woman who wasn’t dez watches her die_

\- but she’s smiling, laughing. Accepting Deacon’s hand as he helps her to her feet.

Glory’s pushed the ground again, Deacon pushed to one side, as Dez tackles her to the foor. Dez is laughing too, or maybe she’s crying. Whichever it is, she doesn’t care. Dez only cares about taste of Glory’s lips, the feeling of her return the kiss as eagerly as Dez gives it.

When they break apart - and Dez will _kill_ Deacon if he makes _one damn comment_ \- they’re both kneeling on the floor, arms around each other. Dez hears,

“I was gone for ten minutes tops, Dez.”

“It felt like longer,” Dez replies, buring her head into Glory’s shoulder.


End file.
